Grease Rules
The Grease Wiki's policies and guidelines aim to provide a comprehensible framework of "do's", "don'ts" and best practices for editors at this wiki. Policies set general rules for the wiki's and its content. Their goal is to establish basic criteria for all content and rules for using . Guidelines describe desired etiquette and common practice in the creation, editing and organization of articles on this wiki. Their goal is to make the wiki easier to use for both editors and readers alike and to make its appearance more consistent and streamlined. Adding or changing policies and guidelines Any editor is free to edit policies and guidelines to improve clarity and readability. However, changes to the actual content or meaning should only be done with community consensus. To this end, the normal procedure for proposing new policies and guidelines or changing existing ones is to create a topic in the "wiki discussion" forum. Once the discussion has led to a final draft, call a vote. The vote needs to run for a week at minimum and at least 10 registered editors need to participate for it to be valid; a simple majority is sufficient to pass. may veto a policy; this should only be done sparingly and for good reasons. Aside from the normal procedure, the administrators may "decree" policies or guidelines. This should only be done with consensus among administrators and in cases where community consensus cannot be reached but a policy or guideline is needed. Of course, changes to decreed policies and guidelines can be suggested by anyone on the "standard" way above. Chat Rules Grease Wiki's live chat can be joined by clicking the "Join the Chat" button in the right navigation rail or visiting Special:Chat on the wiki. Editors using the Monobook skin have to append "?useskin=wikia" to the end of the URL if they want to use this feature. Grounds for blocking Edit Users who are clearly disruptive to the chat or who fail to behave appropriately towards other contributors may be blocked. The possible reasons for blocking include (but are not limited to): Personal attacks, bigotry and/or racist or sexist name calling. Harassment and/or sexual harassment. Extreme use of profanity/cursing or directing it towards another user is not permitted. Violation of personal privacy. This includes revealing personal information about users (e.g. real name, location, age, gender, etc) and violating confidentiality on particular issues (such as issues asked to be kept confidential by other users or administrators). Linking to external sources, such as websites, which violate the aforementioned rules. Notably, publicly linking to websites such as Facebook or MySpace that violate personal privacy, is not permitted without prior consent from the user whose privacy might be violated. Trolling or general irritation or disruption of other users. This often includes, but is not limited to; excessive usage of capital letters, punctuation marks, deliberate distortions of the English language (such as "133t speak"), and excessive usage of non-English languages. Being a dick. As a guideline, don't go out of your way to irritate others. ( And especially do NOT try to test the admin's and chat moderator's patience and limits ) Vicious abuse is grounds for sanctions. Whining. Users who ask for something from another chat user and are refused it should not stoop to complaining. It is acceptable to be persistent, but in a mature manner. Discussing real-world politics and/or religion without unanimous consent. If someone doesn't want to talk about them, drop the subject. Spamming. The meaning should be obvious. Don't say the same thing six times because no one is responding to you. Don't keep yammering on about a subject nobody cares about. Meaningless and/or random posts can also be considered spam, alongside disruptive internet memes. Caps The usage of capital letters and caps lock is frowned upon. Using capital letters to write a word or a whole entry is typically perceived as yelling. Consequences Moderators have a wide discretion relating to the issuing of warnings and bans which infringe on this rule. The content of messages will greatly impact on the severity of the punishment. In certain particular cases, exceptions may be permitted, although these are infrequent. Typically, the following hierarchy will apply to infringements on the above regulations (with the exception of specifically implied consequences). First offense: Warning Second offense: Kick Following this, the block duration is usually: Three days for the first offense One week for the second offense One month for the third offense Any additional offenses may result in a permanent ban. These are just guidelines for usual cases. Blocks and their duration are generally up to the discretion of Grease Wiki's administrators and chat moderators. Further offenses will result in an extended ban, at the discretion of the administrator or chat moderator administering the ban. Administrator and chat moderators use their discretion when applying these rules, and understanding of the rules depends on the moderator's perception of the rules. Particular exceptions may be granted by specific administrator or chat moderator approval. These rules and regulations, however, should be followed strictly by users at all other times. When you enter the chat, you are expected to have prior knowledge of all these rules. Ignorance of these rules is not an excuse as they cover common courtesy to others. Chat Moderators N/A Thank you and have a nice day.